Falling Stars
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: AH/OOC: My parents, former CIA agents, had been MIA since I was seven. For ten years I have been staying in the White house being as my parents were so close with the president. Over the years I have trained to be the best assassin in all the agencies. Today, my parents were renounced as KIA. Their bodies, decapitated and almost unrecognizable were sent to the White house from Russ
1. Chapter 1

It was soft enough that I had to strain my hearing to listen. The faint melody of Tchaikovsky playing ever so softly. I basked in the reminiscence of his "1812 Overture" that was so gracefully and gradually being carried to my ears, bringing with it all the dastardly, catastrophic, and joyful events of my past.

My parents, former CIA agents, had been MIA since I was seven. For ten years I have been staying in the White house being as my parents were so close with the president. Over the years I have trained to be the best assassin in all the agencies. Today, my parents were renounced as KIA. Their bodies, decapitated and almost unrecognizable were sent to the White house from Russia with a note addressed to me.

'_Dearest Zoella Montgomery,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I killed your parents. Although with all that __training you were doing I'd say that you were trying to achieve something. I __wanted to warn you ahead of time that I will be claiming my prize. You see, your __parents and I once played a risky game. They never wanted a child so they made __the winning prize their lovely little girl. Can you guess who lost? Soon, __Zoella, I will be coming for you. My son needs a beautiful wife with exotic __looks. You fit the category perfectly and you're already mine._

_Proshchaniye, _  
_Kalona_ '

My heart stopped. Neither of my parents wanted me. When did they make that deal? Was I already born? To be honest, if I remember correctly, they didn't even act like they wanted me. That's why I got so close to the president and his wife.

President Link Forbes, who was reading the letter from over my shoulder, rubbed my back comfortingly. Him and his wife, Caroline have been like a pair of replacement parents. They did everything that parents were supposed to do. I even started calling them mom and dad. They have even taken to calling me their daughter at events.

"We won't let him take you, Zoey," he assured me.

No one calls me by my real name unless I'm in trouble.

"What are we going to do? Obviously he has spies in the building. They've reported back to him that I've been training," I said, on the edge of hysteria.

"Bring Aphrodite and move to Oklahoma. Caroline and I have found a long, lost relative. She was your mother's mother. Sylvia Redbird lives on a small lavender farm outside of Broken Arrow."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"We'll visit every weekend and while we're there we can put together a plan of how to keep you safe."

"Why should I bring Aphrodite?" Aphrodite LaFont was my best friend. She was like a sister to me and I would love to have her with me, but she has a life. Aphrodite got married at seventeen because people in our line of work don't live long.

"Because I love you, Z. Darius and I are coming with you no matter what," Aphrodite said, walking through the door with Darius in suit.

I smiled sadly at the both of them. "You really don't have to do that."

"Yes, we do. Besides, there are some people that need some serious protecting at Falling Stars."

"Falling Stars?"

"The high school that we'll be positioned at. Not only will there be people protecting you, you'll be working."

I turned to the president in relief. "Seriously, dad, I thought you were just going to make me go to Oklahoma and tell me I couldn't work anymore."

"You're the best assassin out there, Zoey. Why would I tell you that you couldn't work?"

I smiled sheepishly. "When do we leave?"

Aphrodite stepped forward. "The private jet is all ready. I called before Darius and I came here."

"Thank you, Aphrodite," President Forbes said.

Aphrodite smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now, come on, Z. I'm going to help you pack." Aphrodite grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the oval office and to my room.

* * *

"Good news. I called the principal at Falling Stars. She works for the CIA so she knows all about you and the lovebirds over there." President Forbes pointed to Aphrodite and Darius who were in the back of the jet making out.

I picked up a book from the seat next to me and chucked it at them. Aphrodite caught it before it hit either one of them. She removed her mouth from Darius's and smirked at me. "Nice try, bitch."

I stuck my tongue out. "Watch yourself, whore."

We smiled at each other before returning to what we were doing. President Forbes smiled at the two of us before continuing the conversation. "Sylvia knows everything as well. The three of you will be staying with her until we get a hit on Kalona." He was about to say something else, but Caroline walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant," the brunette announced.

I beamed at her while Link got up and hugged her. "I guess a congratulations is in order. Congratulations, mom."

Caroline smiled. "You're going to be the best big sister ever, Zo."

"_If everyone would please take their seats. We will be landing in five minutes_," John announced on the intercom.

I got up and let Caroline take my seat. I sat down next to Aphrodite and squeezed her hand. She squeezed mine back as we landed. My heart rate started to pick up. I couldn't tell if I was excited or just anxious. I was going to meet my grandma. My real grandma. Both of my parents said that all of my living relatives were dead. Obviously not.

When the plane landed, I spotted a little old lady with gray hair. Guessing that that was Sylvia Redbird, I ran into her arms. "Welcome home, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_."

"You really are my grandma?" I'm betting I had tears in my eyes. I know that Sylvia did.

"I am." Grandma smiled.

"How come my mom said I didn't have any living relatives?"

"Linda was always a peculiar girl. She told me that she never wanted me in your life, but she still sent photos. Maybe to make me feel jealous of some sort. Perhaps she didn't want the hassle of having to take you to see me every so often, although I would have went to you."

I smiled. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel the same way, Zoeybird. Would you all mind coming inside the house with me? I sense there's going to be a storm."

"You don't mind us staying here until the storm passes over?" Caroline asked politely.

Grandma smiled a heart warming smile. "Not at all." The six of us headed inside and just as the door closed, the rain started to pelt the grass and lavender plants.

* * *

The storm lasted all night. Fortunately, it was just a minor storm. As soon as I said my goodbyes to Caroline and Link, Grandma explained that I had to go to Falling Stars with Aphrodite and Darius. Sure, we'd be the oldest there, but we're only going to be there as seniors. Probably not even for the rest of the year. We didn't have to wear uniforms being as it was our first day, but everyone wanted me to not look like an outcast. So I was given a black sweater, a white collared blouse, a black mini skirt (no one cared about the size of the skirt), and black stilettos. The stilettos were courtesy of Aphrodite. She wanted us to look good on our first day. Mine and Aphrodite's hair was neatly tied back into a high pony tail. Our long hair cascaded down our backs until it reached our waist. And that was with it tied up.

For the past ten years, Link and Caroline home schooled me. I'm already smarter than the average person. That is one of the requirements of being an assassin. You need to know everything about everything. You need to know when to get the hell out of a situation, for sure.

Grandma dropped us off at Falling Stars at six in the morning. You'd think we were tired, but we weren't. "Bye Grandma!" Aphrodite and I called as Grandma drove away in her car.

Aphrodite and I sauntered towards the main office in our matching outfits while Darius followed in suit closely behind us. As we walked down the hallways, people stopped and stared. When we arrived at the main office, the principal welcomed us with open arms. "Welcome to Falling Stars. My name is Thanatos."

"Like the god of death?" I asked.

Thanatos smiled with amusement. "You'll see that a lot of the teachers here use names of great power."

I smiled back. "Okay, well, we'll just be getting our schedules then."

Thanatos handed the three of us our schedules, which were all the same, and we headed off to our first class. Drama with Professor Nolan. The rest of our schedule went like this: Gym with Dragon; Language Arts with Professor Blake; History with Lenobia; Science with Professor Nyx; Cooking with Professor Shekinah; Study Hall; Math with Professor Anastasia Lankford. Lunch was scheduled for in between Language Arts and History. When we walked into the class, all heads turned in our direction. Everyone's mouths were ajar and their eyes were wide. It must look pretty weird to see three beautiful (not trying to be full of myself) people walk into your classroom when they could have chosen better schools. Flawless skin, perfect hair, 20/20 vision, bodies like two goddesses and a god. Professor Nolan cleared her throat to catch the class's attention as we walked to the three empty seats in the back of the class. Although one person continued to stare. She had short, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought she was beautiful in a little girl kind of way. In particular she stared right at me. It was like her eyes bore into my soul. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Someone from in front of her grabbed her arm.

Another person that sat to her left decided to stare at me. She was the color of cappuccino (the kind you get from real coffee shops and not the nasty, too-sweet stuff you get from Quick Trip) and all curvy with pouty lips and high cheekbones that made her look like an African princess. She also had some seriously good hair. It was thick and fell in thick, glossy waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark they looked like they didn't have any pupils. Honestly, she was beautiful just like her (I'm assuming) friend. Now, I finally got a good glimpse at the person who got the blonde's attention. She looked Caucasian with her blue eyes, creamy skin and long, straight, blond hair. You could tell she was rich by the designer uniform she wears.

Professor Nolan had begun her lesson, talking about dialogue. I leaned back in my seat and tried to pay attention, but I just couldn't. My mind kept drifting to the girls a few seats in front of me. Why had they kept staring?

Aphrodite leaned over the bar that connected her seat to the desk and gave my hand a squeeze. "We'll make it out of this," she whisper so low that I had to strain to hear it. "You'll be fine and we'll get to go back to you-know-where."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I'm just fearful," I whispered at the same voice level as her.

Aphrodite smiled at me. "Darius and I have got your back."

Someone from in front of us cleared their throat. Aphrodite's gaze shifted up. As did mine. The boy in front of us had dark brown hair and brown colored eyes. "Can you please move your arm?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I heard audible gasps from in front of us. The girls from before stared at the boy. "And you are?" Aphrodite sneered.

"Damien Maslin," the boy said with confidence.

"You can go around," Aphrodite hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Aphrodite!" I chastised. Aphrodite shrugged and pulled her arm back. I looked up at Damien. "I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior."

Damien smiled at me. "It really is no problem..."

"Zoey Redbird," I said deciding that I liked Grandma's last name more than my own.

"Zoey," he said as if trying it out. "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"I'd love to." Aphrodite threw me a look causing me to roll my eyes. "That is if I could bring my sister and her boyfriend."

"As look as the hag," the blonde with designer clothing started.

"From hell is contained," the cappuccino colored girl finished.

I sighed inwardly before answering. "I will. She has slight anger issues."

"Hey," Aphrodite complained.

I threw her a cheeky smile. Damien and the three girls chuckled before Damien said goodbye and went to go take his seat. Darius looked like he was just about to say something , but Professor Nolan intercepted him. "Zoey, do you mind coming with me for a second?"

I could see and feel (almost as if they were next to me) Aphrodite and Darius stiffen. Professor Nolan gave me a reassuring smile. Darius and Aphrodite relaxed a little bit, but were still tense. The girls in front of us raised their eyebrows at us. I got up and headed towards the door where Professor Nolan walked out. Professor Nolan stood there with eight other people. One of them being Thanatos. After about a minute of introductions, Thanatos decided to enlighten me on why this was happening.

"Zoella, I would just like to make it clear that we can trust these people. I wouldn't have told them if we couldn't. Now, I've explained to these teachers of your situation. They will keep an eye on you as you watch everyone else." After a moments hesitation she started talking again. "Do you mind coming with me? I need to talk to you about your job."

I nodded and followed her down the long hallway. The other teachers dismissed themselves and went back to their classrooms. Aphrodite and Darius will be furious that I didn't tell them , but who cares? I was safe with Thanatos. I hoped anyway.

"Zoella, will you keep an eye on one of the students Dallas?"

"Of course, Thanatos."

"Be careful and mindful that he has followers that do what he does. Maybe not as bad, but they'll follow in his footsteps."

* * *

The classes went by in a daze. Soon enough, it was lunch time. Damien showed me, Aphrodite, and Darius around for the next several classes until lunch. Link and Caroline already prepaid for our lunch for the rest of the year so we just grabbed food and put in a pin code. Aphrodite took a Caesar salad and a cup of chocolate pudding. She absolutely loves that stuff. I took a pizza as did Darius. We took a seat with Damien and his friends. Across the table was a really hot guy. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. The boy was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Zoey Redbird," I introduced myself and stuck out my hand.

The boy shook my hand and electric shocks went up my arm. We both quickly retreaded our arms and began introducing the others. "I'm James Stark, but my friends call me Stark."

"Does this mean I'm considered a friend?" I asked playfully.

James smirked cockily. "Hell yeah."

I chuckled. "This is my sister, Aphrodite, and her boyfriend Darius."

"She's your sister?" The blonde with the short curly hair asked with a countrified twang.

I shook my head, amused. "Adopted."

Aphrodite scoffed. "I'll always be the prettier one."

"Not likely," Stark muttered under his breath.

I ignored it since I probably wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I'm Stevie Rae Johnson," the blonde with the accent said. "These are my friends Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, Jack Twist, Kramisha Long, Erik Night, Shaylin Ruede, and Damien Maslin, but you already knew that."

They all smiled at me. I returned the gesture and said," It's nice to meet all of you."

After our exchange at lunch and the welcoming chat, the rest of the day went by extremely quickly. Aphrodite, Darius and I said our goodbyes and headed off. I told Grandma not to bother coming to pick us up because it was nice out and I wanted to check out the town. Thankfully, it was a really nice evening. Plus I trusted that we'd be safe considering that the three of us had concealed weapons in our belts. I felt bad about lying to our new group of friends, but we can't trust them. Although that Stark guy is pretty hot. Imagine all the things you could do- _Zoey! Get your mind out of the gutter_.

**Stevie Rae **

"Stark, you totally have the hots for Zoey!" I exclaimed.

Stark clamped a hand over my mouth and glared at me. "Shut up! No one needs to know. Plus she's not in my league and that family is hiding something. Something big."

I shrugged. "So you like a mass murderer. Who cares? Me, Damien, Jack, Kramisha, Shaylin, and the Twins want to be friends."

"What about Erik?" Stark asked.

"He thought she was a whore. I think he's still getting over the issue that his last girlfriend had sex with his best friend."

Stark bit his fist. "Damn. I never thought I'd see the day when I don't have to compete against him for the girl I like."

"Ha! So you do like Zoey. Well, get close to her and maybe you can find out that big secret of hers."

* * *

_**A/N: It's a bigger secret than you'd think, Stevie Rae. This is my first AH House of Night fanfic... Do you guys want me to continue or no? I won't continue unless I get at least two reviews. **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**DeathAssassinFaerie**_


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home from Falling Stars, Aphrodite, Darius, and I ran into an old lady carrying a box that said "free kittens". Although there were only two kittens. The old lady looked up at us through her eyelashes. "Would you like a kitten?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I need to find good homes for them. I live at a senior home and they don't allow animals." She looked genuinely sad.

"Uh, sure," I said, reaching my hand into the box. I pulled out a small orange kitten with one white paw and having a pouch that looks "kinda marsupial". She looked so cute!

"Mee-uf-ow!" She sneezed in my face.

I giggled as I watched Aphrodite reach into the box and pick up a white, mashed in face, kitten. Literally, her face looked like it was mashed in. Aphrodite looked as though she immediately fell in love. As did the kitten. "Thank you for the kittens. I hope you have a nice week."

The old lady smiled before heading on her way.

* * *

"You know you, guys, she could have been a crazy old lady for all we know," Darius informed us as we walked through Grandma's door.

"Oh yeah. Totally," I agreed sarcastically.

Grandma was cooking something and it smelled delicious. "Welcome home," Grandma greeted us, walking through the door frame that led to the kitchen.

"Hi, Grandma. What're you making?" I asked, setting my backpack down by the coat rack. Aphrodite and Darius followed my lead.

"Chicken and dumpling soup."

"Mmmm. It smells great. I cannot wait to eat it." Grandma smiled and gave us hugs before going back into the kitchen. I turned to Aphrodite and Darius and whispered, "After we go to bed, come into my room. We need to talk about Falling Stars."

Both nodded their affirmatives. The rest of the night went by quickly. After I said good night to Grandma, Aphrodite, Darius, and I headed upstairs with our kittens. It didn't take long for me to explain what our situation was and before I knew it, I was being woken by my alarm clock. I groggily sat up. Nala "mee-uf-owed" and jumped onto my pillow, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Aphrodite," I whispered, throwing one of my pillows at her.

Aphrodite shot up and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, amused at how she was acting. "I'm fine. We need to get ready for school."

She nodded and climbed out of bed; probably going to get Darius. I quickly got dressed into a black sweater, a white collared blouse, a black mini skirt, and black stilettos. Courtesy of Aphrodite, she got me twenty pairs of stilettos. When I got downstairs, Darius and Aphrodite were already sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles while Grandma got them orange juice.

"Can you feed Nala and Maleficent throughout the day?" I asked politely.

Grandma smiled. "Sure thing, Zoeybird."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

o.O.o

"Glad to see we're worthy of your presence," Thanatos mused.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. There was a house fire and a little girl-"

"As you can see by her singed clothes, she had to go in and save her," Aphrodite huffed.

Darius chuckled. "I was trying to convince her that the firefighters had it under control, but each time they went in, they came out empty handed."

"Some much for trying to stay incognito," Aphrodite muttered.

I laughed slowly. "I guess we should get to class."

Thanatos looked at me sternly. "Yes, you should. I will explain to the teachers what happened. Now, scoot. Aphrodite, you may want to let Zoella have your extra clothes."

"Don't worry. I've got her outfit covered."

After changing into Aphrodite's extra clothes, we made our way to our first class. Our new friends gave us weird looks. Ignoring them, we took our seats in the back. Not the nicest thing to do, but oh well. Each class went by agonizingly slow. In seventh period, I started to get a really bad feeling.

"Aphrodite," I hissed.

"What is it, Z?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I don't have a good-"

"Don't even say it, Z. Don't tell me you have a-"

"Bad feeling?" Darius asked.

I nodded. "Very bad feeling. We need to tell-"

The lights went out. Girls screamed and started freaking out. Aphrodite, Darius, and I got up and ran towards Thanatos' office.

**Erin POV **

"Let's follow them!" I said, grabbing my Twin's hand and running.

"We can't! It's not right. They left for a reason. Maybe they're just scared," Stevie Rae pointed out.

I shook my head. "There is something going on. They are acting very strange. Did you see the way they acted when they walked into class?"

"Maybe they didn't see us," Stark defended.

My Twin and I rolled our eyes. "Why were they late?" She asked.

"They were busy this morning?"

"No. Besides, they didn't even get in trouble with the teacher. They never do."

Stevie Rae's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I refuse to believe it."

"Believe what you want, but we're going to find out what's up."

My Twin and I ran down the long, winding hallway. We could hear everyone else's pounding footsteps. Almost frantically, Zoey, the hag from hell, and the hottie ran towards us.

"Get in a fucking room!" The hag whisper-yelled at us.

Gun shots fired as they ushered us in a room and locked the door. I looked around the darkly lit room. Stark, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Darius, Kramisha, Erik, and Shaylin. No Zoey. "Um, guys... Where is Zoey?"

"Shit!" Aphrodite cussed.

More shots sounded and a loud thump crashed right outside the door. Uh oh.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter was better written :( Hopefully the next one will be as good as the first. anyway, Sorry I haven't updated. I've been utterly busy. Now, here you go! I've come up with a plan. I'm going on vacation soon and I'm bringing my writing things so I'll be writing about three chapters. When I come home, I'll update them all at once. I say three chapters because I'm writing about ten stories right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Time stood still. The hairs on my arms stood up straight. Another shot fired, another down. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _She was aiming for something. Something she wasn't seeing. The black, sleek 1971 Colt Python 6'' blue LNIB (don't ask me how I know) was now aimed right at me. She had auburn hair and moss green eyes. I laughed at smiled at her. The woman cocked an eyebrow. You see, by the time she cocks and shoots the Colt, I'd have already taken her down. Her eyes seemed to ask 'Why are you not afraid? I'm holding you at gunpoint'. Sigh. Some people are just too stupid. Getting irritated and aggravated with me, she fired. The bullet itself didn't even come close to my body. How the hell did she hit those other students? Then a sharp pain erupted from the right side of my head. What? Warm, sticky stuff flowed down the right side of my face. Shit. I turned my head and a sniper glinted in the sun. That's how she killed them. I looked at the bodies around me. Five students were dead. I cursed inwardly. Here I was, supposed to protect them and they're laying on the floor, dead. But this wasn't just some random ass shooting. This was staged and planned and I had a feeling I knew who was behind it. These people were after me and that's what was going to happen. I dropped to the floor with a thump. Ouch. No time for pain. Keeping my eye on the woman, I crawled to the windowpane.

"What do you think you're doing, Zoella. It's time for you to come with us."

I laughed. "If you insist." Shock filled her features. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Neferet," she answered smugly. What's there to be smug about?

My head throbbed and pulsed with pain, but I pushed it aside. I'd have to deal with that after I get rid of this 'Neferet'. I took a deep breath and got up shakily. Neferet took a step forward, still never putting the gun down. 6 bullets. That's all she had. I could clearly see the gun and the magazine is empty. I ran forward and kicked a blow to her abdomen. She flew back and hit the wall with a thud. Obviously, Neferet didn't know the Colt only had 6 bullets because she tried to shoot me. Neferet cursed. I threw a punch at her face. Her head snapped to the side with a crack. I wrapped my hands around her neck and snapped it. Staggering, I made my way back to the window. The sniper wasn't there, but I knew he was watching from somewhere. I threw him the birdie and staggered over to the door that led to the room hiding my friends.

"Aphrodite," I called, unlocking the door. "I-" My head started to spin and I collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, my vision became blurred and my heart started going. "Shit." I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself and stop myself from passing out.

"Z!" Aphrodite's voice was distant, but I felt her body next to mine.

I grabbed her arm. Or at least what I hoped to be her arm. "She's dead. There was a sniper on the roof. He shot me. Neferet couldn't shoot shit."

"You're bleeding badly, Z. Link's going to kill you."

Pain enveloped me, but I still managed to chuckle. Slowly, blackness crept into the corners of my vision and I fell into darkness.

**Stark POV **

"Shit," Aphrodite cursed.

This wasn't good. Zoey was out there and something just happened. Either Zoey is dead or she just got shot and could be bleeding to death. I put my ear to the door and heard muffled voices.

"What do you... doing... you to come... us," a female said.

Zoey laughed. "If you insist. Can... least get...name?"

"Neferet," she answered smugly. Why is she smug? Because Zoey was shot?

Suddenly, I heard thuds and curses. Then silence. Nothing but silence. Is Zoey okay? What happened? Is she dead? Is this Neferet chick dead? What's going on? The door opened and Zoey looked horrible.

"Aphrodite," she called, unlocking the door. "I-" She collapsed. "Shit." Zoey took deep breaths.

"Z!" Aphrodite ran over to her. As did Darius and I.

Zoey gripped her arm. "She's dead. There was a sniper on the roof. He shot me. Neferet couldn't shoot shit."

"You're bleeding badly, Z. Link's going to kill you." Link? Is that Zoey's boyfriend? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Zoey was hurt, there was no time to be thinking of that.

Zoey passed out and I took her into my arms despite protests from Aphrodite and Darius. Her head was bleeding pretty badly. She was skimmed, but still, the wound was pretty deep. "Get her to Thanatos' office. The attack on the school is over and we need to get going," Darius instructed. "Aphrodite, call them." Call who?

With Darius in tow, I quickly got Zoey to Thanatos' office.

**Stevie Rae POV **

Poor Z! She gets locked out and then gets shot. I'm so glad that she didn't die. As soon as Z, Darius, and Stark left, Aphrodite whipped out her phone and dialed a number. She put the phone to her ear and waited. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was raspy and it wavered as if she were going to break down into tears. "No!" she cried. "There was a sniper that got her. Z was concentrated on the lady, Neferet, in front of her. She didn't think there was anyone else." A pause. "You're kidding!" Silence. "She killed her." Another pause. "No, don't you- Do not even think about it. She's fine." More silence. Aphrodite sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. Just don't make a big deal out of it... Yes, I'm going to break it. Okay. I love you, too. Bye." After closing the phone, Aphrodite threw it at the wall. The phone smashed and pieces flew everywhere. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

No one said anything for the longest time. Then Jack decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?"

Aphrodite sniffled and nodded. "I am. I-I just have to go check on Z."

Everyone nodded as Aphrodite took a deep breath. Then she ran out, leaving the rest of us in an eerie silence.

**Aphrodite POV **

When Darius left, I pulled out my phone and called Link. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"What happened? Is Zoella dead?" Link sounded frantic.

"No!" I cried. "There was a sniper that got her. Z was concentrated on the lady, Neferet, in front of her. She didn't think there was anyone else."

"Neferet? I've heard that name before. If I am right, she's working with Kalona.

"You're kidding!"

"No, what happened to her?"

"She killed her."

"I'm coming back."

"No, don't you- Do not even think about it. She's fine."

"Caroline and I are coming. We need to make sure Zoella is alright."

"I guess I can't stop you. Just don't make a big deal out of it."

"Are you going to break your phone now?"

Yes, I'm going to break it."

"I love you, Aphrodite. Make sure Zoella stays alive and when she wakes, tell her I love her too."

"Okay. I love you, too. Bye." After closing my phone, I chucked it at the wall. The phone smashed and pieces flew everywhere. I buried my face in my hands and sighed deeply.

No one said anything for the longest time. Then Jack decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?" It was directed towards me.

I sniffled and nodded. "I am. I-I just have to go check on Z." Then I turned towards the door and ran towards Thanatos' office.

Please let Zoella be okay.

* * *

_**A/N: Bleh chappie, but I will write the other one better. I'll try anyway. I've had a lot on my mind lately and for me to write a really good chappie, I need my mind cleared. Sadly, it hasn't been. Ta ta for now. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**God guys... i'm so sorry for not updating! Believe or not I've had writer's block for this story for a long time. But now that it's almost time for the next book to come out, my mind is once again focusing on House of Night. So, without further ado, I present the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Zoey **

I opened my eyes to find myself back at Grandma's. Nala was curled up on my stomach while Darius was crashed out on a blow up mattress and Aphrodite was in her bed with Malificent. My head hurt and my chest felt like it was going to explode. I coughed. My movement and shaking caused Nala to wake up."Mee-uf-ow," she sneezed and rubbed against my face.

Picking up an extra pillow, I, once again, chucked it at Aphrodite. Aphrodite jumped up and looked at me. Tears glistened in her eyes and she kicked Darius. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Darius smiled softly at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," I responded. "My head hurts and my chest wants to explode."

Aphrodite stroked my hair like a mother would a child. "Honey, of course it's going to hurt. Your head got skimmed by the bullet. The wound was deep."

"How long have I been out?"

Darius thought about this. "Two days." My eyes widened. "Link and Caroline are here."

"Where are they now?"

"In my room," Darius said. "Which I should go to right now. Link wanted to see you as soon as you awoke."

Aphrodite and I watched as he strode from the room. As soon as he was gone, Aphrodite turned to me and started crying. "I thought you were going to die!" She cried and threw her arms aroud me.

We cried together until Link and Darius came into the room. "Zoella," Link sighed in relief. "You're okay."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I smiled.

"Thanatos said that you don't have to go back to school until you're ready."

"I want to go back today."

The three of them just stared at me. "You need time to recover."

My eyes became slits and my jaw clentched. "I _want _to go back today."

Link held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just make sure no one gets too close to you and make sure you take it easy."

"I promise I will."

o.O.o

Everyone just stared at us. I had stitches on my head and a bandage wrapped around it. Stark looked relieved to see me and the others were worried. I kept my hand in Aphrodite's any time I could. All day, my two friends flanked my sides and didn't let anyone get too close. I was practically shaking with fear. They've found me. Kalona has found me and he wants to take me away to marry his son. At one point, Darius, Aphrodite, and I were walking down the hallway when arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped, but when I heard Stark's calming voice, I relaxed.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered. "How're you feeling?"

"Horrible," I admitted.

Stark's body was sending electric shocks through mine. And it wasn't the bad kind of shocks. I snuggled back into his chest. Aphrodite and Darius tried to rip Stark away, but I cried out in protest. Stark's arms tightened around me. Darius and Aphrodite looked pissed nonetheless, but let me be.

"Please," I implored. "I'll take the blame. Just please don't."

I could tell Stark was confused without even looking at him. Aphrodite and Darius looked sad and a little angry, but accepted. I smiled gratefully at them and hugged Stark's arms.

Stark stayed by my side for the rest of the day. He even wanted to walk me home, but that I had to refuse. No one was allowed to know my home address. He agreed reluctantly. Aphrodite and Darius stood a few feet away while I said my goodbyes. I was smiling at Stark one minute and the next, his lips were on mine. His arms snaked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips moved in sync while our tongues battled for dominance. My hands tugged on his hair while his arms tightened around my waist. Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"We need to get going," she announced.

I rested my forehead against Stark's. "See you tomorrow."

He gave me one last peck on the lips before turning and sauntering away. Then I returned back to Grandma's with a huge grin on my face. Aphrodite was smiling at me the whole time.

**Stevie Rae POV **

I grinned as Stark kissed Zoey. They totally are falling for each other. It doesn't matter to Stark that she's obviously hiding something. I barreled into Stark as he walked my way. "That was so cute!" I squealed.

Our group of friends were sitting against the wall of the school waiting for Stark. They laughed when I ran into him. "They would make a cute couple," Erin said.

"Those three are hiding something," Kramisha said.

The other's nodded. I glared at all of them. "Maybe they have a good reason for not telling anyone."

Stark agreed with me. "Yeah, Stevie Rae is right. We have no business snooping around. If they're going to tell us, let them do it in their own time."

"Well said, Stark," Shaunee complimented.

While everyone else talked about what they may be hiding, I pulled Stark aside and we talked about him and Zoey as a couple. This was going to be great. Hopefully, Aphrodite and Darius don't keep Stark away like they did to the rest of us today. That would be sad for the new couple.

* * *

_**Hey guys. Sorry for such a sort chapter. I just wanted to get this in before I went to see City of Bones again. Eeeek! Fluff! I love fluff. Next chapter will be here probably next weekend. Hopefully. I don't know because I have to go to atlantic city for my grandpa's birthday. *rolls eyes* They're trying to mix together mine and his birthday since mine is on the ninth. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe this!" Link exclaimed angrily.

"Why can't I ever be happy?" I screamed back. All this screaming was giving me a terrible headache. Hot, angry tears streamed down my face as I breathed heavily.

Link was quiet now. "Zoey, I'm so-"

"No," I croaked.

Despite my headache, I ran all the way back into town. They didn't call me the best assassin for being a slow runner. I know it was stupid of me to run. especially in my condition and with everything that's happening. A searing pain erupted along the right side of my head. Clenching my teeth, I slow to a walk. Warm, stick stuff trickled down my face. My head pounded with every passing second. Then I began to feel dizzy. It was like the whole world was caving in. I looked at my skin briefly and was not surprised to find it as white as a ghost. My breathing was ragged as I leaned up against a building. It wasn't very dark out yet, so people were still walking in front of the alley way I was in. Stark, Stevie Rae, and the Twins passed by the alleyway I was in. I watched as Stevie Rae's head whipped towards me and she back tracked.

"Z!" She cried and ran my way.

Just as they got to me, I cursed myself for running from Grandma's, and I passed out.

**Aphrodite POV **

Zoey could be anywhere right now. She could be hurt. She could be lying dead on the floor somewhere. Tears were streaming down my face. Kalona could have gotten to her! Darius and I searched everywhere while Link and Caroline checked around Grandma's farm. As I searched, I heard fighting close by followed by screams. I ran as hard as I could, but I only arrived too late. Screams escaped me as I watched Zoey being thrown into the back of a black van. I tried to follow it, but it sped up.

"Fuck!" I screamed in frustration.

I felt Darius behind me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. "We'll find her. There is no way we'll let Kalona get away with this."

Screaming in frustration, I stomped back to the alleyway. The nerd herd, as I liked to call them, was sitting there with a range of different injuries. From a broken arm to a broken leg. I grabbed Stark by the collar and pushed him into the brick wall. "Where the hell is Kalona taking Zoella?"

Stark tried to get away, but failed miserably. "I don't know! And Zoella? And who the hell is Kalona?!"

My grip tightened. "Tell me where she is!"

Arms wrapped around me. "I don't think he knows where she is," Darius whispered in my ear.

Burning hot tears tracked down my face. "He's gonna kill her," I hissed as I whipped around. "He's gonna kill her!"

Darius' hands gripped my biceps tightly. "We. Will. Find. Her."

"Let me go!" I screamed and broke free of his grasp.

He looked really hurt. I was panting from the screaming and running. Zoey was gone, Kalona had her, Link is pissed, I squealed to the nerd herd, and I am fighting with my husband. What a great day this is. Oh please don't leave me, Darius. I turned back to the other members of the nerd herd. They all looked frightened. Stark was sprawled out on the floor looking at me with fear in his eyes. "Call Link. We mustn't let these four our of our sight. They've heard too much. Sadly, it was on my account. Have Link send a car. We will go back to Sylvia's and start the Plan." I made sure that Darius understood it with a capital 'P'.

Looking grim, he nodded with understanding. We talked about about the Plan while Zoey was in her coma. It dealt with if Zoey was ever taken like she was just now. The tears stopped flowing and my face dried up. I started making orders.

**Zoey POV **

I was thrown roughly into the back of a van. My head hit the hard metal of the van and I slid around as it sped forward. A man with black hair and tanned skin had woken me from my unconscious state before they kidnapped me. I tried to will myself to pass out, but now I was running on adrenaline. My screams filled my enclosure, echoing twice. There was so much pain. I may have been running on adrenaline, but that didn't mean I didn't feel the pain. There was so much pain. Oh did it hurt. The man from before climbed into where I was laying and kneeled next to my body. I was writhing in pain.

"Shhhh." The man ran his hand down my body. "You're going to be fine."

I screamed again, and the man knocked me out.

When I awoke, my body felt refreshed. Like I had had no wounds to begin with, but I knew that wasn't the case. I looked around the room. A man was standing there. It was the man that knocked me out and kidnapped me. "What do you want?" I croaked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kalona, my dear Zoella."

My mouth fell agape. "Wh-what?"

"My name is Kalona and I. Own. You." He started to come forward.

"I thought I was for you son," I spit.

Kalona laughed menacingly. "No, that was a cover story."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

His hand gripped my chin. "You're for me. My son can go have whomever he likes."

I started backing up. "Get away from me you crazy psycho!" I screamed.

Kalona smacked me and punched me in the stomach. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooo. Kalona, that's not a very good idea.**

**Sorry guys another short chapter. I didn't realise how busy I was. I would have gotten this up last week but I was away and the wifi sucked. Then this weekend I've been busy with school work and horses. I'll try to get a longer chapter up this weekend. I'm having a bit of writers block on all of my stories so let's see how well this goes.**


End file.
